This invention relates to tree trimmers.
In timber plantations it is necessary to trim the trees periodically by removing the lower branches to stimulate upward growth and growth of the main stem. Conventionally all kinds of manual tools are used by labourers to effect the trimming operation. Such work is dangerous and time consuming.
An object of the invention is to provide a mechanically operated device which can be operated with a reasonable degree of safety to effect tree trimming operations.